


Remember the promise

by 1000storiess



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra in Love (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000storiess/pseuds/1000storiess
Summary: After so long, the day came, Adora and Catra had their wedding. A special day for Ethiria, with the help of Glimmer and Bow, Catra and Adora can have a perfect day. It will not be easy but they will make it together with all their friends
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Glimmer couldn’t wait any longer, with enthusiasm she decided to open the door and scream

[Glimmer]-Today is the big day! 

Adora was leaning on Catra’s shoulder, they both turned to see her, Adora smiled while Catra complained 

[Catra]-Sparkles It's still early, let us sleep  
[Glimmer]-There’s no way !! it’s makeup time. Catra you have to leave the room, Bow is waiting for you. It had to be perfect!

Adora got out of bed, then she saw her girlfriend 

[Catra]-No! Don’t let her, Bow’s gonna torture me!  
[Glimmer]-Do you always have to be this dramatic? 

That was the only thing Catra could say before Glimmer took her out. Adora seemed nervous and to calm her down Glimmer said

[Glimmer]-Since the beginning I knew that you and Catra had more than a friendship but when you saved Etheria together I knew that you were destined to be together. This is a party for you, don’t be nervous! 

After a few minutes they heard someone knock on the door, Glimmer left the room

[Glimmer]-Something's wrong Bow?  
[Bow]-Well Catra doesn’t let me brush her hair and Frosts arrived and want to see you  
[Glimmer]-Okay, Adora is ready, I’ll just leave her to relax, come on!

Adora looked out her window, she really wasn’t ready to be the center of attention, she needed to be distracted. She left the room, she went to the room they occupied as a prison. Meanwhile the guests began to arrive, Catra seemed ready, Glimmer was proud of everything, quickly she went to the room of Adora 

[Glimmer]-Hey Ado.. 

Before finishing what she was going to say she noticed that Adora wasn’t there, behind her where Bow and Catra

[Bow]-Maybe she needed to take a breath

Bow approached Glimmer and hugged her

[Catra]-Don’t worry, I've Known Adora since we were little, hey melog, I’m going to talk to her

Melog took Catra where Adora was, knocked the door and then she entered

[Catra]-Are you okay dummy?  
[Adora]-Remember you can’t see me  
[Catra]-Okay, I won’t see you  
[Adora]-I’m fine, I just feel that is too much you know  
[Catra]-Yeah I know, you remember when I promised you a long time ago that I’d look out for you, well I’ve got you, I’m not letting go, whatever happens, I am staying with you!  
[Adora]-Omg that’s so cheesy   
[Catra]-Stop, I’m not cheesy I just want to have a great time with you okay   
[Adora]-I remember when we saved Etheria, you jump into fire for me, for the first time you told me you loved me and by the way that was so cute but I also remember that I promised to stay with you   
[Catra]-Can we stop being so cheesy  
[Adora]-You’re such an idiot 

Before Catra could say anything else Glimmer and Bow came out 

[Bow]-Hey guys, are you ready?  
[Catra]-Yes 

Catra turned to see Adora and she asked her

[Catra]-You coming?  
[Adora]-Of course I'm coming, let's do this together 

All the princesses where there, King Micah and Castapella, Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio. Catra was in front of everyone when she turned to see Adora, she looked so pretty with her white dress and her hair without nothing. Adora was impressed, Catra looked perfect. 

[Catra]-Hey Adora   
[Adora]-You look so pretty! 

King Micah continued with the ceremony 

[King Micah]-Now you can kiss Adora

Catra kiss Adora and then she said

[Catra]-I love you, I always have  
[Adora]-“I love you too”

The party start, Perfuma had fun with Scorpia and Frosta while Spinnerella and Netossa, Glimmer and Bow and Mermista and Sea Hawk danced, Entrapta watched everyone accompanied with Hordak. Adora decided to have a break and she went to sit down, Glimmer and Bow went with her

[Glimmer]-You’re so cute, she’s lucky to have you!  
[Adora]-I think I’m the lucky one 

Then Catra went with them, she sit down in Adora

[Catra]-Ooh! Are we messing with Adora?  
[Adora]-Catra, do you have to sit right there?  
[Catra]-What I’m not doing anything!

Glimmer and Bow start laughing, after kissing her, Catra took Adora to dance. 

[Perfuma]-I can’t believe that some time ago we were enemies  
[Sea Hawk]-I know it’s crazy 

The night was perfect, before going to sleep Catra and Adora decided to stay outside and see the stars, Adora looked Catra

[Adora]-“The only reason I never gave up was because of you, I have always loved you, you are my weakness and my world”  
[Catra]-“When you decided to be part of the rebellion I thought I had lost you but when you came back for me I realized that you were too important for me to let you go, I was afraid of losing you!”  
[Adora]-“I promised to stay with you and I will! “


	2. Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra will find a person who will change their honeymoon...

[Adora]-You will love it, it’s a beautiful place, and the best part is the beach!   
[Catra]-What you do you suppose to do in that place?   
[Adora]-Take a break, it is the perfect place to go for vacation together, since we got married we haven't been able to be alone you and me and although I love our friends I would like to just be with you

Adora kissed Catra on the cheek and looked at her sweetly. 

[Swift Wind]-Girls I'm still here! 

After spending a few minutes they arrived at Mystacor where they were received by Castaspella, she took them to their room and let them rest, at night Catra left the room, sat next to a window while looking at the sky. Catra was playing with her tail when she saw her wife coming towards her. 

[Adora]-Hey, what are you doing awake?   
[Catra]-I couldn't sleep and wanted to go out. 

Adora sat next to Catra and hugged her not long until she fell asleep. Catra had a smile she was extremely in love with her, she carefully laid Adora on the bed. The next day Adora took Catra to the beach, they sat on the sand. 

[Adora]-Every moment with you is so special! 

Catra kissed her, 

[Catra]-If you think that will convince me to enter the sea with you, you have not succeeded!   
[Adora]-Oh, come on, It will be fun, just try it! 

Catra laughed as Adora who tried to achieve her goal. 

[Bow]-Glimmer we shouldn't be here.   
[Mermista whispered]-Bow, if you keep talking, it won't be a surprise   
[Catra]-Okay Sparkles we heard you, you can come out.   
[They all screamed]-Surprise!   
[Glimmer]-We couldn't leave you alone, you need us!

Everyone was happy. Glimmer and Bow sat next to Catra and called Adora. 

[Glimmer]-Maybe there was another reason we had to see and talk with you. Well last night Bow and I went for a walk when in the forest we found a basket, there was no one near the place and when we decided to approach there was a baby.   
[Bow]-We know you wanted this vacation and we really didn't want to disturb you but I think you should meet her

Adora and Catra knew that they should go with their friends. Upon arrival they saw the little girl, the approached to Perfuma who was carrying the baby.

[Adora]-She’s a very sweet baby

Adora went with Glimmer and Perfuma to continue investigating why the baby was alone, Catra stayed with the baby. 

[Catra]-What am I supposed to do with you. 

The baby looked at her and Catra, unable to contain it, smiled and began to play with her. 

[Catra]-What is your name

At that moment Spinirella entered the room, 

[Spinnerella]-Her name is Cora

When Adora returned with Catra she saw how happy she was while playing with Cora. 

[Adora]-I didn't know you liked babies.   
[Catra]-She is special, as if she were like us, nobody knows where she came from and I don't want her to have a childhood like ours.   
[Adora]-I know, that's why I want to know where her mother is, I want to give her a home.   
[Catra]-Meanwhile you must meet her, she is Adora. 

Adora sat down next to Catra. After a few days of investigating, they knew there would be no answers, the baby was homeless. 

[Catra]-Adora, I know this is hard for you, but I think that even if you haven't found her mother, Cora is happy with us, I thought about taking her to where we grew up, everything has changed. 

Adora accompanied her, there were flowers, the day was warm. Catra, Adora and Cora sat and played. Adora looked at her and said

[Adora]-Catra I want her to be our family, I want Cora to be happy.   
[Catra]-Cora will be very happy just like us as a family


End file.
